


Sam's Angel

by Nephiliam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephiliam/pseuds/Nephiliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer knows what Sammy wants before even Sammy knows it. Because Lucifer is Sam's angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Angel

"Sammy..."

Sam opened his eyes. He hadn't seen Lucifer around in awhile, though he had been hoping it was because Lucifer had finally gotten bored of Sam's non-responsive attitude.

But there he was, sitting at the end of the bed. Sam sat up, staring at the fallen angel who smirked with his head tilted.

"Sammy! Good, you're awake."

Sam glared at him. Dean was no where to be seen, probably still out at a bar or some woman's room. Of course his brother wouldn't give him any heads up where he was, why would he? "I was hoping you were gone."

Lucifer feigned pain. "I'm hurt, Sammy." And suddenly he grinned. "Are you sure you weren't hoping for me to show up again, right back on your bed?" Sam rubbed his eyes and climbed out of his bed, away from the devil.

"As much as I'm sure you'd love that, no. I absolutely hate you."

Lucifer still grinned and he stood, coming closer to Sam. He grinned, reached up, gripped the plaid shirt, and tossed him onto the bed. Sam looked up at the fallen angel in surprise, too shocked to fight him off. "What're you doing?"

"Why Sammy," he grinned, pinning Sam's hands above his head and straddling his hips. "We're connected and you know it. I can tell what you're thinking - what you're feeling. Hell, I know what you're feeling before you actually feel it yourself."

"That's not-"

"What? Not true?" Lucifer leaned forward and their noses brushed. "Think about it Sammy...I'm your own," lightly, he kissed Sam's nose, "personal," his lips danced across Sam's cheek, "angel." Their lips met, very briefly. Sam found this small touch exciting. He leaned up just as Lucifer pulled away. A red blush crept along Sam's cheek bones and he attempted to free himself from Lucifer's hands.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy," Lucifer smiled, his fingers tightening around Sam's wrist. Sam bit his lip and looked up, trying to get hold of the situation. He suddenly felt the fallen angel grind his hips into Sam's pelvis.

Sam let out a sudden moan and pushed into it, unaware of what he was doing.

"See, baby?" Lucifer smiled, licking his lips in anticipation. "I told you this is what you wanted."

The door suddenly rattled and Lucifer was gone. Sam sat up, breathing heavily, just as Dean came through the doorway, laughing at whatever he was thinking about. "Sammy!" Dean laughed, closing and locking the door behind him. Sam could smell the alcohol from where he was. Dean stumbled over to the bed, grinning madly at his brother. "Why're you still up, little bro?" His face suddenly got serious. "Are you having those nightmares again?"

Sam forced out a smile. "No, no. Sorry. I was about to take a shower, you mind?"

"Go for it!" Dean exclaimed. "I'll be right here." He spread out over his bed. "Or right here." And fell to the floor. "Actually. Here feels good."

After forcing his brother into his bed, successfully hiding his erection, he retreated into the bathroom. Closing the door quietly, he could hear his brother's steady snoring from the bedroom.

Sighing, he stripped out of his clothing and stepped into the freezing water.

After standing there for a bit he turned the water to a more comfortable temperature.

"Finally," Lucifer said from behind him. Sam gasped and wildly turned around to face the fallen angel, a completely nude and smiling, fallen angel.  
"I do hate cold water." Sam backed away from him, hitting the wall opposite the shower head. Water sprayed into his face and he closed his eyes for a minute. Warm lips pressed against his own and hands against his hips. Sam put his hands to Lucifer's face but, instead of pushing him away, he pulled him closer. Their lips smashed against each others as steam fogged the mirrors.

Lucifer's hands gripped Sam's ass, squeezing his cheeks and slamming him into the wall. "Turn around," Lucifer growled. Sam did as he was told and Lucifer cupped his shaft, pumping and squeezing. Sam gasped and moaned, pressing his hands against the wall.

"See? I told you I knew what you wanted." Sam gasped as saliva dripped onto his chin.

Suddenly Lucifer stopped. Sam whimpered and his fists clentched. Lucifer's tip grazed Sam's hole and Sam bucked.

"I want you to beg for it," Lucifer whispered in the younger man's ear.

Sam bit his lip and shook his head, his red face getting even redder.

Lucifer rubbed against his hole again, making Sam moan and his toes curl.

"Beg for it."

Finally Sam whispered, "Please."

"I'm afraid I can't hear you, Sammy."

"Please, Lucifer."

"Please?"

Sam bit his lip and closed his eyes. "Please fuck me."

Lucifer breathed into Sam's ear. "Excuse me?"

"Please fuck me!" he moaned.

"Of course," Lucifer grinned. Without prep he filled Sam farther than Sam could take. Sam let out a scream and pushed against the wall.

"Say it," Lucifer demanded.

Sam moaned and tried making him move.

"Say my name."

"Lucifer," Sam whimpered.

"Again." He slammed into Sam again.

"Lucifer!"

And he kept slamming into him, again and again, until Sam could feel himself hit his limit.

Lucifer's seed filled Sam as Sam squirted onto the wall.

Lucifer grinned and kissed Sam's neck as his vessel panted heavily.

"Until the next time, Sammy dear," he whispered.

Sam turned around to the empty shower and slid down the wall, tears sliding down his face.

What had he just done?


End file.
